New Years Reunion: A Persona 5 Story
by Kairu-Blackstar
Summary: A heartwarming tale of a reunion, A secret plan and a surprise for a special lady.


It has been over two years since the Phantom Theives succeeded in defeating Yaldabaoth, For the many it seemed life was back to normal. However the few who were in the center of the event still remember the fierce battle that took place, In the early hours of New Years Eve; A drowsy yet alert Sojiro Sakura was preparing his coffee before he would open Cafe Leblanc to the public. As he unlocked the door, switched the sign to open, he realised what day it is.

"Oh shit!" He said in is head "He'll be here today, I better get started"

He took his phone from the front pocket of his old apron and noticed he had a message from his ''Guest" saying;

"Hey Sojiro, Just letting you know I'll be here by the afternoon, I'll try sneaking in to avoid spoiling the surprise to the others"

Sojiro couldn't help but smile while reading the message but he didn't notice someone approach from behind with a surprise hug.

"Morning Sojiro!" The voice exclaimed in a happy tone.

Sojiro jumped a little as he didn't expect to be ambushed by none other than Futaba Sakura his adopted daughter. She was in her winter clothes with her hair tied back ready to work with Sojiro within the cafe.

"Jeez Futaba you really are light on your feet when you move" Sojiro said with a small smile and placed his phone back into his pocket.

"Shall we get to work?" Futaba asked playfully while twiddling her thumbs.

Sojiro thought to himself how grown up and how confident Futaba has become, How Akira and the others helped her aswell as becoming a Phantom Thief, her appearance also reminded him of Futaba's mother and it filled him with joy knowing she's happy to have a father like him.

As they prepared to set the cafe Sojiro was rather nervous as his "guest" will be at Leblanc by the afternoon. He took a deep breath and approached Futaba who was finishing off cutting vegetables in preparation for the curries.

"Great job Futaba" Sojiro said while patting her back and smiling cheerfully at her.

"You are in a very good mood today" Futaba said in surprise "Have you won the lottery or something?" She asked tilting her head slightly.

Sojiro knew Futaba could easily discover his plans if he slipped up so he decided to improvise.

"I'm just happy how grown up you've become! You should go see your friends today. You can have a few days off, it'll be good for you." Sojiro explianed to Futaba in a postive yet natural manner.

Futaba couldn't help but smile and began to jump with excitement.

"Really!? Oh thank you D-Dad. I'll message them very soon!" She exclaimed but her smile lowered and looked down to the wooden floor.

"But I wish Akira could've joined us." she said with a hint of sadness in her tone.

Sojiro placed his hand on Futaba's shoulder and gave an assuring smile saying

"I know Dear but you know how he's been with his parents and all At least he still messages you and the others along with Morgana. He'll come see us soon I promise."

Futaba smiled and nodded knowing he was right about Akira comming back someday but little did she know about Sojiro's plan. Futaba's phone then rang in her pocket, she reached it out and noticed a message from Ryuji stating

"Hey Oracle, Me and the gang are going to Akihabara to get a few things. You should come along and hang since we've been needing to catch up"

She smiled with glee and was very excited to see her friends again after being so busy with the exams. Sojiro happily encouraged her to go and see them. Futaba rushed cleaning her chopping boards and dishes before removing her apron and suiting up going into the subway on route to Akihabara. While she went on her way to meet her friends, Sojiro could finally execute the plan now that Futaba was out, he grabbed his phone and sent a message to multiple people stating "Operation Reunion is now active" He then proceeded to clean his glasses and then the cafe door opens with the cold air coming in as the person walked in before shutting the door. Sojiro glared at the person who came in and a small smile formed from his lips as he realised who just came in, He then finally breaks the silence and says

"Let's get to work Kiddo, We've got enough time to do this before they come back"

The guest simply smiled and nodded placing his bag on the table nearest him along with putting a blue suitcase next to the counter before saying to Sojiro

"It's Showtime!"

Time seemed to move quickly for Futaba as she was happily catching up with the fellow phantom thieves. Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto and Haru were all there chatting away as they walked to the subway from Akihabara.

"Man this is effin fantastic, the squad back together from the evil exams!" Ryuji said with relief but still rather loud.

Ann responded with a humorous tone;"Maybe you'll actually pass em this time."

Ryuji quickly replied with a serious look at Ann.

"Hey Screw you Ann, I did study ya know!" Makoto couldn't help but giggle with Yusuke before saying to Ryuji

"Holy crap you actually studied Ryuji? You feeling alright?" Ryuji glared at Makoto before responding by giving her the finger.

The group of friends began to laugh together as they made their way into the station. Futaba was a little quiet however, She was thinking about Akira, how she started dating him despite the long distance between them, she thought of Morgana too of course. Yusuke tapped her shoulder and she snapped out of her daydream

"Are you alright Futaba? You seem to be rather off." Yuskue asked in a warm tone. Futaba responded honestly to him

"I wish Akira and Morgana was here with us for tonight, I miss them alot lately"

The group looked at her and smiled. Haru approached her and said

"We miss them too Futaba! We always do"

She proceeded to hug Futaba as she noticed her eyes starting to water.

"I just want them to stay with us ya know? I worry constantly about them even though they're safe."

Futaba wiped away her tears and was doing her best to stay strong, Ryuji then patted her head and said

"You ain't the only one! Akira and Mona miss us too."

She looked at him and smiled not feeling as saddened as she realised her friends feel the same.

"Say, how about we head to Leblanc tonight? I think it'd be perfect for New years."

Yusuke said while they got themselves onto the train back to Shibuya. Ann quickly responded

"Great idea Yusuke! I'm sure Sojiro would be ok with that"

Everyone else agreed that it would perfect to celebrate there. Futaba grinned and said quietly

"It is our hideout afterall."

Ryuji as always excitedly spoke "Alrighty then let's rock it up!"

The group nodded and were slowly making their way towards Shibuya, it won't be long before they can catch the next train to Yongen Jaya.

Futaba and the others were walking towards Leblanc before realising something was strange, a strong smell of chicken was coming from the cafe and Futaba then said

"That's odd. Sojiro usually just does curry even on special occasions"

Ryuji inhaled the amazing smell and said

"I don't know about you guys but I'm totally going in there!"

He was about to open the door when suddenly Ann pulled him back by the collar and said in a stern voice

"Woah there cowboy. Futaba goes in first! Besides we don't know if Sojiro will be ok with us coming in late."

"I'm with Ann on that" Makoto said wondering what was actually happening.

Futaba took a deep breath and she slowly opened the door and suddenly was in absolute shock. The whole cafe was decorated with various balloons and banners saying Happy New Year, Sojiro emerged from the kitchen, his apron was messy. He looked at Futaba and the others smiling as they made their way into the cafe, surprised and amazed. Futaba then turned to Sojiro and asked

"Did you plan this Sojiro? I didn't think you'd be celebrating this year"

Sojiro couldn't help himself but chuckle.

"I figured I'd do something special for the Phantom Thieves. Why'd you think I encouraged you to go out?"

Futaba was speechless, the others were surprised by Sojiro's plan to do a New Years eve party.

Sojiro then pointed to the staircase leading to the attic and said

"You guys better hurry your asses up those stairs, the chicken and the rest of the food isn't gonna eat itself ya know!"

Futaba then replied

"Are you serious D-Dad?, you waited for us and had all of this planned?"

Sojiro walked towards her and hugged her and then looked at her and said

"That's not the only surprise, I wasn't alone in doing this!" Futaba gasped and realised what he ment.

"Let's go guys!"

She shouted at her friends, they all nodded and made their way past Sojiro up the staircase. As they made their way up Sojiro smiled and said to himself

"It's good to have everyone back"

he realised he was crying a little and wiped his tears of joy and proceeded to lock the cafe door and follow the teens up the stairs. Futaba was very surprised along with her friends to discover that the attic had a massive table with nine chairs The table itself was decorated well with cutlery, bottles of juice, wine etc and a large chicken with various vegetables, stuffing and other little appetisers. Futaba then noticed a young man sitting down. His hair black as ashes, a slim yet muscular build and wearing a white shirt with dark blue jeans, he lifted his head and opened his eyes. It was Akira! Morgana was sitting on the table next to him with a brand new collar and still had his cheeky smile. Everyone couldn't beleive at first that Akira and Morgana were right there in front of them.

"I'm glad you could all make it."

Akira said calmly before being tackled by Futaba and hugged tightly.

"You should've told us you were coming you!"

Futaba said as she cried tears of joy, Morgana then said

"Well that wouldn't make it a surprise now would it?"

Yusuke, Haru, Ann, Makoto and Ryuji gathered around Akira and Mona and a heartwarming reunion commenced.

As they feasted together, the Phantom Thieves talked away about their adventures and the bonds they have formed since then, Sojiro was getting help from Takemi, Iwai and Sae to clean up and were also the ones who assisted in putting the event together. Upstairs Akira decided to make an announcment.

"I've chosen to stay here, I'll continue Shujin Academy, pursue work in Shibuya and spend time with my loved ones!" He said with confidence.

The whole group were extrememly happy. They all talked to their hearts content whilst enjoying the remaining food and drinks. Eventually the countdown started, they all sat together with big smiles and

excitingly counting down. Futaba turned to Akira who was smiling at her, she leaned towards him and whispered to him

"I love you Akira. This is one of the best nights of my life"

Akira responded with a gentle kiss and said to his lover

"Best night of your life so far"

Thus the countdown was finished and the new year has begun.

 ** _The End_**

 ** _Note: I've restructured the story so it's easier to tell where the dialogue starts and ends to avoid any confusion. Hope you still enjoyed the story regardless._**


End file.
